Lexie's Thoughts Series 5 Episode 10
by TheBoglies
Summary: Gavin writes a lovely introspective piece on how Lexie has felt about her father returning and all of the adventures upon her from Series 5 Episode 10.


**Series 5 episode 10** **Lexie's Thoughts** **Written by: Gavin**

At first I wondered who it was, then I saw him, standing eating out of our fridge. I couldn't believe it, I was so upset. Then when he called me Ali and darling, I felt so angry, I wanted to take the gun from Golly and shoot him. I can't believe that he came back after so many years and wants to be a part of my life. He kept showing off to Molly and Golly, trying to boast about things that he never done. I wanted him out straight away but he wouldn't have budged and Molly wouldn't have let him go. He's been trying to charm Molly and even got her to think that he was dying. She took pity on him and tried to back him up. I showed him to the door, but then he talked some crap about the Russian mafia and how he was involved with them. He tried to stay and just kept trying to avoid it. He talked about my Mum and how horrible she was. Sure, Mum wasn't that great but what about me, how did he think how I felt, well, he didn't. Not only that, I found out from Dorothy that Paul's so-called girlfriend, is married. What do I do? Should I confront her with it, or tell Paul. I didn't know what to do. Anyway, he persuaded Molly to buy a horse. OK, that will give Molly something to do, but I just wanted rid of him. I saw him walk off with Golly, he probably said something and made Golly like him. He seems to be able to charm everyone, everyone except me. I was speaking to Jess. Guess who's staying at Golly's house? Yep it's him. I can't believe Golly did that. Mean, what the hell did he think he was doing? Golly even told me to sort things out with him. Obviously he has been telling Golly a load of rubbish. Not only that, he has now become Dorothy's chauffeur. Mean what the hell is happening in my life? I can't believe how bad things turned out. I confronted Amanda about her husband, but Paul came in. He didn't know. I didn't tell him, I couldn't, he would have been so upset. I saw Jess crawling down the drainpipe. I didn't bother asking her what happened. Just seemed a bit strange. I told Paul about Amanda. He said he knew. He totally avoided the issue. He started saying about Arch and how he hadn't phoned. I couldn't believe that he made such a fuss if he knew. I had an argument with Alex again on the beach. He told me that Dorothy fancied him! I saw a scar on his arm and asked him about it. He made up some stupid story about how he got it. He picked up a stick and told me to hit him with it. I wanted to, but I wanted him to feel really bad. I started to walk off but he tried to say how sorry he was. I asked him where the hamster that he promised me. I told him the story of how sad I felt. I started to cry, he tried to cuddle me and make me love him, but I shrugged him off. I just walked away crying. I really wish that I had never seen him. It really ruined my day, and part of my life. I just wanted him away. I really miss Arch, if he was here, he would be able to comfort me, Molly and Golly were too busy to noticed how sad I was. I sat in the library and had a coffee. Molly came in and wanted me to forgive Alex. I couldn't, I just wanted to cry and cry. I met him on the stairs and he told me some crap again. I don't know why I let him stay, I did though. I offered him money, but he refused. He called me Lexie, and tried to make me call him Dad, but I couldn't, not after what he has done to me. It was unforgivable. I went into his room to wake him up. He wasn't there, I saw a box and looked inside, it was a hamster. I felt a bit better. There was also a note. I looked at it, I started to cry, he's left me again. Why, why did he do that? I drove along the drive and found him near the gate. I got out, I was shouting his name, he wouldn't turn round, until I called him Dad. It hurt to call him that. He walked over to me and told me how much I loved him. I just started to cry. That was him, out of my life again. I stood there with my head in my hands. I just stood and cried. I sat in the library with the box that Dad gave to me with the hamster in it. Paul came in and told me that he was sorry about yesterday, how I told him about Amanda. He didn't know, he just said that he felt stupid when I told him. I started to cry again. I told him about the hamster, but it ran off. I was so sad. Everyone is leaving me, Dad, Archie, then Dad again. The hamster did too, but I found him. Paul told me that he would never leave me, a smile crept across my face. I was sitting in the garden talking to Molly, Paul came out and told me that Arch was on the phone. I ran inside and talked to him. I was really happy that he phoned. I miss him so much. I didn't want to put the phone down. We had set up a surprise party for Jess. We got Duncan to get her to come into the drawing room, she turned on the lights and gave her the fright of her life! I cheered up after that. Dorothy came and told me that Dad had crashed her Rolls Royce! Paul started to walk over to me, but Amanda came in, he swerved over to her. She joined in the fun. Molly told me to come and join in. I walked over and Duncan grabbed me and swung me around. It was good fun. We didn't get to bed till after two o'clock. I looked at Arch's picture and turned the light off. I thought about my Dad and Arch, and cried myself to sleep. 


End file.
